The imaging device includes a solid-state image sensor such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor or a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor. Such a solid-state image sensor accumulates the electric charge corresponding to the amount of incident light, and performs photoelectric conversion to output the electrical signal corresponding to the electric charge. The photoelectric converter, however, has an upper limit to electric charge to accumulate. If a certain amount of light or more is received, the amount of accumulated electric charge reaches a saturation level. An object area having a certain level of brightness or higher is set at a saturated luminance level, which is namely referred to as so-called blow out highlights. For example, in PTL 1, images different in exposure time are therefore combined for generating a wide dynamic range image. Further, in PTL 2, there are provided a pixel equipped with a polarizing filter and a pixel equipped with no polarizing filter, thereby enlarging the dynamic range by performing imaging once.